Chronicles of the Satan Civil War
by Skylinemaster
Summary: My name is Issei Hyoudou, age 27. I am a pure-blooded Devil, heir to the Hyoudou clan, and General in the Anti-Satan Faction army. This is the proof of my existence, my contributions to the world. Some have called me a hero, others a villain. I am neither of those, I am just me. Read along as I attempt to survive the civil war and bring the Underworld to a better future.
1. Entry 1

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with a new story. Inspiration for this story came to me yesterday, and so I had to act on it. I hope you enjoy it.

_Diary_

"Speech"

A.F.- After the fall from Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD

* * *

_June 26, 1240 A.F._

_Lilith, Underworld._

_To whose hands__ this__ might reach, my name is Issei Hyoudou, age 27. This is my first entry into this journal, which was given to me by my good friend Sirzechs Gremory five years ago. I am a 2 star __G__eneral in the Anti-Satan Faction Army, leader of the 3rd Special Division, nicknamed the Midnight Spectre Brigade. The head of our great army and my only superior is Falbium Glasya-Labolas. At this current moment, I have been tasked with the defense of the city I am in currently, against the inevitable counterattack by the forces loyal to the Old Satan Faction. I have been told that the enemy numbers in the tens of thousands, compared to my force of l seven thousand._

_I do not dwell on the concept of death, but it is a very real possibility. As such, I do not want my existence to go unnoticed, and so, I am writing in this journal. I want anyone who may read this to understand who I am, and not know me as someone who just possibly perished in the defense of Lilith._

_I was born to Marquis Tsukune Hyoudou, and his wife, Baroness Kurumu Astaroth. I was the first child to be born to my parents, and the only Super Devil in the history of the Hyoudou clan. I descend from the 37th pillar, the pillar of my father, and his father, and am the current heir to this pillar, the pillar of Hyoudou. I am 4th generation Hyoudou. My father is Tsukune Hyoudou, my grandfather is Tomoki Hyoudou, my great grandfather was the original Hyoudou, an 8 winged Ophanium in Heaven, who fell with the original Lucifer, 1240 years ago._

_I was born on April 15, 1213 A.F. in the Royal Hospital of Devils in Lucifaad. I lived my childhood in happiness, deep within the territory allotted to my family. I have two siblings, a younger sister, and a younger brother. My younger sister is Kotori Hyoudou, age 21 currently, and my brother is Shido Hyoudou, age 19. We spent our many childhood years within the walls of Hyoudou manor. My father, a good man and great father, sent for the best tutors money could buy, and brought them to our estate. Maids waited for us, tutors taught us, and the best magic instructors trained us. Our family's natural affinity was for earth, and I excelled in Earth spells, as well as Lightning spells and hand to hand combat._

_My family's allies included the Gremory, Sitri, and Astaroth clans. Due to our families history, I became friends with Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, and Ajuka Astaroth, my cousin. Sirzechs, Ajuka, and I became the best of friends over time, and we did many things over time. We peeped in on women changing, and got frequently beat on because of that. I was quite a pervert back then, and I cringe everytime I think of those times._

_However, the peeping eventually led to me meeting my wife, Akasha Malphas. She was a beautiful woman two years younger than me, with vibrant green eyes and flowing pink hair. My family and the Malphas were relatively liberal clans, meaning that we didn't arrange marriages, but let them occur naturally. This was a good thing as we could marry who we wished, and I wished to marry Akasha. She felt the same to me, and we got married on October 22, 1232 A.F._

_We had our honeymoon on the Caspian Sea in the human world, and there, we decided to make love. We conceived a child, a boy by the looks of it. We rushed back to the Underworld to tell everyone of the child. I thought there was going to be the best years of my life, still ahead of me._

_But no, it wasn't. On November 29, 1232 A.F., a stunning annoucement was made by Rizevim Lucifer, son of the original Lucifer, and head of the current government. He, in conjuction with the ruling council, made up of him, Katyusha Leviathan, Shamdein Beelzebub, and Charlain Asmodeus, decided that the Underworld was going to restart the Great War. All clan heirs were required to to report to Namaah for officer training, immediately._

_There were numerous Devils who opposed this war, my family included. I told my wife of this, and she wanted to flee to the Anti-Satan Faction, a rag-tag group of Devils who opposed the current government. This group was started by my good childhood friends, so it was natural to join with them._

_However, my brother in law, Issa Malphas, wouldn't let Akasha go, and so he killed her at our estate in Hyoudou territory. He killed my wife and my unborn son, right in front of me while smiling. I snapped and impaled him with my right hand, and repeated punched him in the face with my left hand until he died._

_With this, my resolve hardened. I enlisted into the Anti-Satan Faction army, with Fablium Glasya-Labolas as the supreme head of the overall army. I was installed as the head of the 3rd Special Division, a group of trained soldiers who defected to our cause. My good friend Sirzechs became head of the Griffin Squadron, while Serafall became head of military intelligence._

_Back then, I was naive enough to believe that the war was going to be a quick war in our favor. We had three of the four Super Devils on our side, how could we not win? Alas, what was supposed to be a quick war, dragged on for over 8 years. Many civilians were killed, but the Old Satan Faction still would not give up._

_Throughout the war, my Division, seven thousand strong, fought through many important battles. It was us who gained control of the Tannhauser Gate. It was us who defended the Agarthen pass when we were outnumbered three to one. And it was us who encircled and destroyed the fanatical 7th Armored Calvary, an Old Satan Faction army that rode on Pale Horses. We destroyed the 7th Armored Calvary on the slopes of the Muspelheim Mountain, when no one else could._

_However, my greatest trimuph was_ _the battle of Lilith, a battle won merely two days ago. We managed to take control of the city from the brutal 32nd Infantry Regiment, an army personally lead by Satan Beelzebub. We entered the city last week, and after five days of brutal house to house fighting, we managed to push the Old Satan Faction out of the city. When he was cornered, Shamdein decided to fight and try to kill as many of us as he could. He killed dozens of my troops and then faced me. We launched attacks at each other at the same time, but my attack landed first and turned him into a pile of dust._

_And since we just took the city, there should be a massive counterattack to this city back. This suspicion was confirmed by scouts, who observed a large force gathering outside of city. There was to be no reinforcement as the bulk of the army was to the South, trying to take key areas, such as the Xibalana highway, and the Hygerd river. So it is just my force, against what is estimated to be fifteen thousand troops._

_I expect my army to be able to hold this city. My army, is the most fericous fighting force throughout the entire Underworld, and what we lack in numbers, we make up for in magical skill and troops are the most important thing to me, and I take pride that we have the fewest losses of any division on our side._

_The door to my office has just opened and in came three of my most trusted subordinates, Majors Matsuda and Motohoma, and Brigader General Kiba Yuuto. With this I will end._

I put my pen down and stared at my subordinates. Matsuda, Kiba, and Motohoma are young men, younger than me at the age of 23. Matsuda and Motohoma have , shall we say faults, but they are reliable trustworthy soldiers that are my third and fourth in command repectively.

Kiba on the other hand, is an almost flawless solider. He is rational, intelligent, and knows when to fight and when to retreat. He is the epitome of a chivarlous knight, exceeding polite and handsome to the women. Still just at twenty years old.

All three of my subordinates are wearing magic reinforced black plate armor. Kiba has a magficient sword in its scabbard while Matsuda and Motohoma have spears.

"Are the traps in place?" I ask of Matsuda and Motohoma.

"Yes General." They replied back, bowing.

I knew I could rely on them. The first moment I saw both of these young men seven years ago, I knew they were reliable. The two men limped into my headquarters at Dybbuk after we liberated it from the hands of the Old Satan Faction. They signed up to our army, and became my trusted subordinates.

Matsuda was skilled in intelligence gathering and drawing accurate maps of cities. Motohoma was the genius out of the two, being able to deduce kill points and strategic strongholds.

I nodded back at the two, and then stared at Kiba Yuuto.

"Did you maintain the earthen rampart barricades I erected?"

Kiba, the fastest knight in my army, nodded.

"Yes, I visited each rampart and made sure the soldiers guarding them were in good spirits, multiple times." He said with a smile.

"Good." I said, smiling at my subordinate.

Kiba Yuuto was the fastest soldier that entered my army, having joined us after the battle of Wicha Hills. His speed was useful to my army many times, being able to move from place to place to tell of any sudden changes in the battlefield was very advantageous to me.

"Matsuda, any noticeable movement among the enemy troops?"

"No General, the enemy is firmly entrenched on the outskirts of the city, and have not moved their position since."

My subordinate replied to me.

"I see. There is nothing else then. Go around to all of the barricades, and just make sure that everything is running smoothly." I said to my subordinates, who saluted me and then left.

I stared at my office after my subordinates left. This used to be the estate of Asmodeus, and right now, I am current in his office.

I am walking outside now, the nothingness of my office is boring me, and I'd much rather be with my troops than cramped inside of a tight office.

I donned my battle armor, a sleek silver shoulder plate, and retrieved my golden staff for battle, just in case if the attack starts during my walk.

I look around, seeing the badly destroyed buildings in downtown Lilith. A once vibrant place, turned mostly into rubble, due to extremely fierce resistance from the Old Satan Faction defenders, which was the notorius 77th Light Infantry Division.

Marble buildings, partially collapsed but with children playing inside of them.

The city itself might be in shambles, but the spirit of the inhibitants sure aren't. We entered the city as liberators, and remain as heroes. We saved the citizens from forced conscription into the Old Satan Faction army and slave labor. We were cheered as the last remnants of the Old Satan Faction army was pushed out of the city.

Our forces immediately swelled up from volunteers from this city, eager to fight against the Old Satan Faction.

"General Hyoudou! Please accept this!" A feminine voice said to me, snapping me from my thoughts.

It is an elderly woman, with a kindly face and graying hair. In her hands, she held a bouquet of red flowers for me.

This was not the first occurence of this. Ever since we've arrived here, I've been swamped with women, eager to give me something or ask me to eat at their house. I'm flattered, but I am a soldier, and must fight until the Old Satan Faction is destroyed, so I had to politely refuse their offers.

"Thank you." I said politely, smiling at the old woman. She smiled back and left, leaving me free to walk around.

A trumpeting sound echoed throughout the city.

No, it shouldn't have started this early.

The trumpet must signal the start of their counterattack!

I dropped the bouquet of flowers, and looked frantically around.

I used my staff to cast a spell over the city, and played this message out loud with the spell.

"All civilians! Go to your designated shelters." The spell said in my voice.

Kiba! He is running at me with tremendous speed as I heard magical artillery being fired.

"General! The enemy's artillery barrage has started! Also, the enemy started to charge the barricades on every side of the city." He said frantically.

"Ok. Okay, have the anti-teleportation circles worked?" I asked Kiba. We definitely cannot have enemy soldiers within the defensive zone, so I put up an anti-magical circle teleportation spell throughout the entire city.

"Yes, the spell you used has worked." He said as the artillery started to land near us, blowing up the street near us.

"I see. Go around to each barricade and make sure that they hold up. I will go knock out the artillery batteries." I said to Kiba, who saluted me before sprinting away.

I'm not the type of general who hides behind others. Since my troops are willing to die for me, I'm willing to do the same.

I'm the type of general who leads from the front, and I will do just that now. We can't have the artillery batteries still standing, otherwise they will eventually break down the defenses and then they can storm the city.

I unfurled my Devil wings, and flew to the top of the city to observe the battle.

North quadrant is secure, with my troops firing magical attacks from behind the earthen barricade.

The Eastern quadrant is secure, with my troops engaging in hand to hand combat with the enemy.

The enemy appears to have been repelled back from the Southern and Western walls.

Alright, enough of that, time to locate the batteries. I close my eyes and focus my energy.

"Chi unmasking!" I shouted as I unleashed a wave of energy in every direction. This spell will go on for miles until it hits a massive cluster of energy signatures, revealing a battery. Devils can hide their physical presence, but it is almost impossible to hide your energy signature unless you are a master in chi manipulation.

It hit!

Okay, North, Northwest, and Southeast.

I rushed at the artillery batteries, which I can feel have turned on me.

I dodged numerous fire and wind spells on my way to the North and Northwest batteries. I see a large gathering of Middle and High class Devils on the fields outside of the city.

Okay, time for destruction.

Since there is a large amount of Devils, I feel that I must use my most powerful spell to destroy all of them at once, to prevent any from escaping.

Time to die.

I flew veered sharply to my left, and angled so that I am facing the Northwest battery.

"Earthen Fury!" I shouted as thousands of earthen spikes came out of the ground, impaling the artillery men at both the Northwest and Northern batteries.

I can no longer sense their presence, so the job here is done.

I immediately turned my attention to the Southeastern battery and flew in that direction.

"General! Enemy forces have broken through the Eastern defenses and are now inside the city."

Kiba Yuuto said this to me telepathically.

Damn, alright, destroy battery and then destroy enemy forces.

I flew even faster at the Southeastern battery, which I can feel comprise of High and Ultimate Class Devils.

"Earthern Fury!"

I said as spikes came up from the ground and killed some of the artillery Devils.

"Thunderbolts of the end sky!" I said, charging up my most powerful Lightning spell to destroy the few remaining energy signatures I sensed.

Ten thousand Lightning bolts descended from the sky, hitting the area where the spikes were, and completely blowing up the area.

There were no more remaining energy signatures in that area, so I've succeeded again.

Okay, time to attack the enemy from behind and cut off their escape.

I flew to the Eastern barricades, which have been completely destroyed.

I descended to the cobble stone pathway, seeing the dead bodies everywhere as I readied my battle staff.

I grimaced as the sight of dead bodies make me sick. Even though I've been doing this for years, there is still nothing worse than seeing dead bodies lying right in front of your face.

I sense a large amount of energy signatures coming in my direction.

Are they retreating?

Well, whatever, they won't be leaving the city alive.

I readied my staff and created hundreds of giant earthern hounds, and sent them towards the enemy that is nearing me.

I could hear the screams of the enemy as they rounded the corner of the street and right into my hounds.

I saw the hounds being destroyed and a group of foot soldiers with spears coming around the corner at me.

"It's the Demon Beast Master Hyoudou!" They shouted at me in terror.

They are using that old nickname for me? I thought I managed to shed it in favor of Midnight Star Hyoudou.

"Surrender now!" I said as I noticed my troops closing in from all directions, encircling the group.

"Never!" They said, charging at me with their spears.

They might hold useful information, so I can't just kill them.

I turned their hands into stone, and knocked the spears out of their hands with a wind spell. I then encased their feet inside iron shackles, and they fell to the ground as a result.

"Take them away, soldiers." I said as Kiba Yuuto came into sight.

"General, the enemy is in full retreat and I ordered a small force to encircle and destroy the retreating enemy." Kiba said after saluting me.

"I see. Damage to the city?" I asked my second in command.

"Extensive damage to downtown and the historic sections of Lilith. When the enemy realized their couldn't hold the city, they destroyed many buildings on the way out." He said grimly.

"I see. See to it that the citizens are alright, and that they are properly fed and housed." I said to Kiba, who saluted and then left.

Well, I managed to live to fight another day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. I'm planning to make this a relatively short story, but if the readers insist otherwise, I'll listen to you all. Please leave reviews as I try to take into account what you all are saying in them into the story. Also, if you can correctly identify the show of the characters whose name appeared in the diary part, you get an internet cookie.

Remember, review and have a nice day.

Skylinemaster out.


	2. Entry 2

Hello, Skylinemaster here with another installment of Chronicles of the Satan Civil War.

"Speech"

_Diary_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD._

* * *

_November 22, 1240 A.F._

_Lilith, Underworld_

_It has been nearly five months since my last entry into this journal, and I felt that an update was in order. The reason that there have been no entries from June until the present day is that during the defense of Lilith, sections of the Old City and downtown have suffered significant damage. My headquarters, the personal residence of Asmodeus, was completely obliterated in the fighting. _

_Due to that fact, my journal was lost in the rubble, and was only recently found by one of my junior officers, who promptly returned it to me._

_As for the events that have happened from then to now, there really haven't been much activity on our front. My army, the 3__rd__ Special Division, has been stationed in Lilith, and we haven't had any significant deployments in other sectors of fighting._

_This is rather surprising to me, as there is heavy fighting to the South of our current location. Old Satan Faction forces have made a massive counteroffensive in an effort to reclaim the critical Xibalana Highway in August. The Old Satan Faction briefly held the junction town of Dushura, but was pushed back after heavy fighting from our forces. The Old Satan Faction's offensive was halted by the 18__th__ Infantry Divison, but now there is a stalemate with regards to fighting in that sector._

_In the Northern sector of operations, the 32__nd__ Cavalry Division, led by Diehauser Belial, captured the White Hill Mountain Range after weeks of fighting the 2__nd__ Dragon Knights Division. I personally know of the commander Johann Wepal, he is an intelligent, but stubborn leader. It was quite a shame that he decided to fight for the Old Satan Faction. His stubbornness got his entire army surrounded by the 32__nd__ Cavalry, and he decided to fight to the death rather than be captured. I personally don't follow that line of reason, so I don't understand why he decided to do that._

_As for our Western sector, there has been no significant action since our push to the Athos River. _

_This monotony is a welcome change for me. After constant fighting and redeployments to different fronts, it is nice to have a relatively set schedule to look forward to everyday. Wake up, greet the citizens of Lilith, oversee my army's continuous training, and interrogate prisoners, among the multitude of daily tasks. Lilith is a rather and inviting city after we rebuild it._

_All of these were relatively simple, and don't involve me in harm's way._

_All good things have to come to an end though. Today, I received an assignment that I dread._

_My army is going to act as scouts for the main force behind us. Our job is to confirm the existence of a massive Old Satan Faction field army amassing outside of the Broceliande Forest, which is to the Southwest of Hsabta, a small town right on the edge of the territory that we control._

_Central Command, by that I mean my superior Falbium Glasya-Labolas, assigned me to this task. My orders are clear. If the Old Satan Faction force is there, engage them while calling for reinforcements. If not, stay put in Hsabta. _

_I am not entirely content with this assignment. I feel my forces should be thrusted into the heavy fighting in the South, but I'm not the leader, so I have to go along with this mission._

_With this, I will end._

_ Issei Hyoudou._

I put my pen down, and closed my journal. It is relatively late, and the mission begins tomorrow morning at 09:00 sharp.

It is time to sleep.

I rode on my armored red Griffin, past the controlled town of Reyeps, on our way to Hsabta. I sat on the saddle of the griffin, turning around to make sure my subordinates were following me.

Indeed they are. Kiba, Matsuda, and Motohoma were flying on their griffins, as were the lower ranking officers. All of the regular troops have their Devil wings out, and are flying closely behind us.

Ah, indeed this is a drawback for our military. The massive anti-teleportation spell enacted by Sirzechs and Ajuka over our territory is working well.

Too well.

The spell prevents the Old Satan Faction from teleporting into our territory, but it also prevents us from teleportating from location to location under our control.

In other words, no one can teleport, period.

Quite a nuisance as flying is quite an inefficient way of transporting large amounts of troops clandestinely.

The Old Satan Faction has a similar spell in their territory, preventing us from simply teleporting into their territory as we wish.

This is quite humorous and annoying in my opinion. We have magical abilities, but we are fighting like humans do.

This is the sad reality of warfare here.

"General! The city is on fire!" My second in command, Kiba Yuuto shouted at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

!

Indeed, Hsabta is on fire.

I could see the civilians scrambling in the town, trying to put out the fire. I also see figures on horseback retreating into the forest.

They are probably raiders of the main force embarked inside of the forest.

"Kiba! Take Matsuda and some troops and secure the perimeter!" I shouted at Kiba, who nodded and descended in altitude with his Griffin, as did a group of my soldiers.

"Motohoma! Help any of the civilians!" I said to him.

"General Hyoudou said to help the civilians!" Motohoma shouted to the soldiers behind him.

My Griffin started to descend in altitude as I stood up in the saddle.

I focused on the town, which was in flames. I concentrated and held out my right palm.

I'm not the best at water spells, but I'll try.

"Rampart Typhoon!" I said as a water orb materialized in my right hand.

The orb started to shake before flying up to the sky, causing clouds to appear.

A heavy downpour started over the town. I tried to direct the downpour on the buildings on fire and not of the civilians, as I don't need any civilians complaining to me.

The fires started to gradually die down, but the ambers could ignite back up at any time, which is not good considering that Hsabta is a town made completely from wood.

I jumped from my Griffin, opening my wings and landing safely on the ground. I see that the buildings are soaking wet, but that is fine as long as they are still standing.

"General!" Kiba said as he approached me.

"Kiba! Is the perimeter secured?" I asked him, retracting my Devil wings.

"Yes General. We've secured the perimeter and held back a brief counterattack by the enemy. Something troublesome has come to my attention though." Kiba told me as I raised my eyebrows.

"What is it?" I asked my subordinate.

"You should come see for yourself." He said as I nodded. He turned around and walked in the other direction, and I followed closely behind him.

We walked through the burnt out town, passing structures that are charred and barely held up by the seams. It will take some time and effort to full rebuild these structures. It is rather ironic in my opinion. We Devils have immense powers to destroy, but very few powers to create and build.

It is a shame to use show aptitudes of magic for warfare instead of buildings or works for the public good.

I felt a nudging of my shoulder, snapping me back to reality.

"General, we are here." Kiba said slowly as he continued to nudge at my shoulders.

"Of course. What did you want to show me?" I asked.

I looked around, seeing the edge of town to my back and the forest to my front. There are numerous dead bodies in front of me, mostly of villagers and the raiders of this village.

"This is it General."

Kiba said, pointing his sword at a dead body.

"What about it?" I asked, not sure at what he was getting at. The body, clearly male, was dressed in black plate armor, and there is a sword by his right hand.

"This." Kiba said as he picked something up near the body.

!

It can't be!

Black Feathers.

"Fallen Angel feathers?! What are they doing here?" I asked aloud. I then turned to Kiba, wondering about what the Fallen Angels were doing in this war.

"How far away are we from the border of the Fallen Angel territory?" I asked Kiba.

"About thirty five miles." He said back.

"Alright, what do you think these Fallen Angels are doing here?"

I asked my most trusted subordinate as I felt he contributes valuably in terms of his opinion.

"I'm not sure. Maybe they are mercenaries allied with the Old Satan Faction?" He said as I pondered the possibility of Fallen Angel mercenaries.

It certainly isn't out of the realm of possibility that Old Satan Faction has hired Fallen Angel mercenaries to do their bidding. I know because I've faced some of their Yokai mercenaries when we took the city of Aggada.

The Yokai that I've faced were powerful Kitsune Yokai. They aided the Old Satan Faction's 7th Shock Troop Division, and fought bitterly to the end. They were good soldiers, too bad they were on the opposing side.

"General, who do you think these Fallen Angels are under?" Kiba asked me.

That's a good question. I'd like to know myself.

"Azazel doesn't seem like the type to order his subordinates into a war that isn't his problem, so I doubt it is him. Kokabiel seems to be the most war minded out of the leaders of the Grigori, so it might be him. Or we just maybe overthinking this entire thing as maybe it just might be a small rogue detachment of Fallen Angels enticed by whatever the Old Satan Faction offered them." I said to Kiba, not really sure what to make of the Fallen Angels being here.

"General!"

Someone shouted. I turned my head to the source of the voice. It was two of my soldiers, standing a few feet away from me.

"We have a live one!"

The large one on the right said.

!

I immediately rushed over to the sound of coughing and moaning. The two soldiers let me see what they saw, which is a wounded female Fallen Angel in a pool of blood.

"General, we found this one when we looked among the bodies." The same soldier told me.

I stared down at the body, which is of a black haired woman.

"Raise her up." I asked of my soldiers.

They picked up the Fallen Angel by the arms and held her up so I interrogate this one.

"What is your name?"

I asked up as the Fallen Angel, who has a rather pretty face, scowled at me.

"Go to hell, I'm not telling you anything." She said, spitting in blood into my eyes and onto my face.

I wiped out the blood from my eyes and face with my handkerchief, before staring at the Fallen Angel again.

"That wasn't the best idea darling."

I said this grabbing the chin of the Fallen Angel before slapping the face of the Fallen Angel.

"Now, I'll give you another chance, what is your name?"

I said as I held my right hand on in front of her face, using magic that inflicts pain on any beings, regardless of the species.

She screamed before I stopped using the magic, lowering my palm.

"Ready to talk now, darling?" I asked with a smile before I placed my palm in front of her face again.

"Yes! Stop with the magic! Raynare! My name is Raynare!" She screamed out.

"Who sent you?!"

Kiba said as he brandished his sword to her face.

"Fuck you pretty boy!" She said.

That's it.

I may tolerate many things, but vulgar language is not one of them.

I immediately placed my palm on her face, and applied a much stronger version of the pain spell directly applied to the skin this time.

"Stop! Stop it!"

She shouted out as I applied a bit more power into the magic before stopping the magic.

"Answer the question now?" I asked as I retracted my palm.

"Kokabiel! Kokabiel sent us." She said out quickly.

I looked at her disgustedly as I heard the name. I hate when I'm right.

"Take her away." I told my soldiers.

"You'll die! You'll die! My master will not let me rot away!" The Fallen Angel said, among other obscenities as she was being led away.

I thought about bring her back her so I could kill her for insulting us, but I then decided against it.

I looked at my subordinate who has a serious look on his face.

"Well, what do you think?"

I asked Kiba.

"I think she was telling the truth. If she was lying, she probably would have should some facial movement that I would have picked up." Kiba said.

"Alright, so you think Kokabiel really in this war?" Kiba asked me.

"I don't know. Anything is possible." I said as I looked at the city behind us.

"Something confused me though. Intelligence rumored of a massive Old Satan Faction force. Do you think that the intelligence was off and we just stumbled upon something else?"

I asked Kiba.

"No. I believe the intelligence just didn't make a distinction."

He told me.

"I guess so. Let's go back into town, and interview civilians about what they saw." I said to Kiba as I felt something.

It was a suppressed aura, definitely someone or something trying to hide its presence. Just a single aura, though. The person behind it must be very powerful.

"Say, do you feel that?"

I asked my subordinate who just looked at me.

"No, what is it?"

He asked me with a questioning look.

"A suppressed aura. It may be the beginning of their counter-attack."

I told my subordinate.

"Should I evacuate the civilians?"

Kiba asked me, to which I smiled.

"You read my mind."

I said to Kiba, who promptly bowed and then left. I sighed before taking out the Devil wings from my back to fly.

I watched the forest, looking for any signs of trouble.

!

I saw thousands of Light spears coming at me from the corner of my eye.

I put up a magical barrier and promptly reflected them back towards the origin. As the Light spears were shot at me, I put an elemental storm behind the Light spears, so ice, fire, and wind strikes were behind the Light spears.

The combined attack destroyed an area of the forest, causing a cloud of dust to appear, obscuring my vision.

Even though I couldn't see through the dust, I felt the aura take to the sky and hover opposite of me.

I casted a simple wind spell to cause the dust to fly away, and I could then clearly see the figure.

It was no doubt a Fallen Angel. A powerful one at that. 10 wings, Cadre-level Fallen Angel.

This should be fun.

"Kokabiel I presume." I said to the male figure across me with pointy ears.

"Ah yes, Devil. That is my name." Kokabiel said to me with a smirk.

"What is the Cadre-level Fallen Angel battle maniac doing here, or did I just answer my own question?" I said as he smirked even deeper.

"What do you think it is stupid Devil? We Fallen Angels are obviously the strongest beings out of all of them. The stupid Shemhazai and cowardly Azazel didn't want us to prove our superiority over you bugs, so I had to do it by myself."

He said arrogantly as I rolled my eyes. Alright, so their aren't Fallen Angel mercenaries. Just a rogue battle maniac that I will kill soon.

"Alright, so you weren't part of the Old Satan Faction. That's nice to know."

I said joking.

"Bah! Do you really think someone as high as me would need to ally with those fanatical Devils? I'd rather incinerate in the sun before stooping to the Devils and helping them."

He said as his aura leaked out.

"Well, know that I know you're not part of the Old Satan Faction, I still have to eliminate you." I said as I created thousands of Earth balls which I sent flying at him.

"Die!"

He said as he used the feathers in his wings as bullets, which he sent at my rock balls, destroying them.

I rushed in behind the rock balls, setting up one of my most powerful Lightning spell in order to damage this guy.

I sent rock spears from the ground and launched them at Kokabiel, who simply destroyed them with his feathers.

I distracted him by launching Earth spears, which he blocked.

"Is that the best you have? You're a weakling!"

Kokabiel said, causing me to get angry.

"Really? I'm the weak one? Come at fight me if you are man enough."

I taunted back, creating a magically reinforced Earth sword in my hand.

"I'm more than happy!"

Kokabiel said, creating a Light sword in his hand.

We flew at each other, our weapons in hand.

Clash!

Our weapons hit each other and caused a tremendous amount of energy to be released.

I backed up, but then flew back at Kokabiel, and we clashed again.

"Bwah! This is something I've wanted to do for so long!" He said as I noticed a small Light dagger materialize in his other hand.

"You talk too much."

I said as I managed to dodge the stab of the spear by breaking away from Kokabiel, before smiling.

I felt a sufficient amount of aura was charged up, so it is time to use it.

"Astrapi kervanos!"

I said as one of my most powerful Lightning spells was unleashed.

In rapid succession, one thousand electric snakes bit into Kokabiel's body and released electrical current into him.

Kokabiel screamed out as millions of Volts rushed through his body.

I took this time to make sure he was going to die by launching fist sized rock balls at him, pelting him to the ground as the snakes just kept on biting his flesh.

The screaming eventually died down before completely stopping as the last snake bit his prone body.

I felt the aura disappear from his body.

He has died. Kokabiel has died.

A Fallen Angel from the Bible…

I killed Kokabiel.

I smiled at this.

I just killed a Cadre-level Fallen Angel, but I saved the town from potential obliteration.

Huh, not so bad for a boring assignment, eh?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please read, follow, favorite, and review this! I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. Any questions or comments, feel free to review or message me and I will try to get back to you as quickly as I can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Entry 3

_Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another installment of the Chronicles of the Satan Civil War._

_"_Dialogue_"_

_Diary_

_I don't own anything from Highschool DxD._

* * *

_March 02, 1243 A.F._

_Namaah, Underworld_

_It has been a rather interesting several months since the last update within this journal. _

_We made progress on the Southern fronts, but we also lost territory to our Northwest. The Old Satan Faction is using the Arrkais Desert as their base of operations, and they've been using that area as a staging springboard for attacks on our Northwestern territories. _

_Just this week, three of our towns that we have fought hard to take have fallen back into their hands._

_On other news, I've finally heard the last of the Fallen Angels rhetoric. Ever since I've killed Kokabiel, angry factions within the Fallen Angels main organization, the Grigori, have rattled their sabres and clamored for war._

_It was all just a bunch of smoke and mirrors in the end. They know that they are still militarily at a disadvantage in terms of troops and troop experience. I knew that nothing was ever going to come out of it, mostly due to the severe ideology differences between the Grigori and the Old Satan Faction. If anything, one should have expected the Grigori to come to our side against the Old Satan Faction, who from what I've gathered view the Old Satan Faction as a bunch of extreme fanatics._

_Still, I've received a severe tongue lashing from Serafall, for apparently "setting back relations with other factions immensely."_

_It was rather hard for me to take that seriously with Serafall's obvious childish personality when she was scolding._

_Ever since the battle, I've been placed in our temporary capital of Namaah as my superiors debated what to do with me._

_It has taken four months of utter bickering to decide that I am not a threat to the war effort, and as such, today I am attending meeting with Sirzechs to discuss a matter._

_The matter was so apparently important that Sirzechs is asking me to meet with him in private at his headquarters in Lilith. What the matter is, I do not know._

_The meeting is in thirty minutes from the time of this writing, so with this, I will end._

I put the pen down and closed the book after letting the ink dry on the piece of paper.

"Yuuto, come in."

I ordered my most trusted subordinate, who is standing guard outside the room.

"Yes General?"

Kiba said after coming into the room.

"Get the Griffin ready."

I said to him. Kiba bowed before leaving the room.

I got up off my chair and went to the closet to put on a light piece of armor. Can't be too careful now, can I?

I selected a light piece of magically enhanced mail armor, and wore it over my body. I then took my magic staff and headed towards the door. I opened the door and made my way to the entrance of the building that is my temporary residence in Namaah.

As I got to the entrance, I could see Kiba mounted on my red Griffin.

I stepped onto the Griffin, and it took flight.

It takes about twenty minutes to get to Lilith from Namaah by Griffin, so I sat back and reclined in the saddle.

"General, may I speak my mind?"

Kiba's voice said to me.

"Of course, what is on your mind?"

I asked him.

"What is the next course of action in this war?"

He asked me.

"You know I don't know that, Kiba. Why do you ask?"

I asked my subordinate.

"I just want to give a definite answer to my subordinates as to where we will be going next."

Kiba said to me.

"You know there are no definites in warfare. You should know that better than anyone else."

I told Kiba.

"Of course General."

Kiba said to me.

The rest of the trip was filled with silence. I closed my eyes to get a little bit of rest, but Kiba's voice awoke me from my slumber.

"General, we are here."

He said, causing me to open my eyes.

Indeed, we are here. My Griffin is standing on the grounds on what you used to be the personal residence of Lucifer.

To my right, there is a red carpet with palace guards on each side.

I dismounted the Griffin, and walked on the carpet, with Kiba following closely behind me.

I walked to the door, and was greeted by the Gremory family's personal butler, a man that I've seen since childhood visits to the Gremory estate.

The man is an elderly gentleman of short stature compared to me, wearing a traditional black butler outfit with white gloves.

"Ah, Issei, you are here to visit with Lord Sirzechs?" He asked me in his usual polite tone.

"Of course."I said with a smile. I always like this old man given the way I've seen him treat everyone, regardless of who they are.

"Follow me then."

He said, turning around. We walked through a labyrinth of hallways and a sea of stern faced saluting soldiers on our way to Sirzech's room.

His room was on the fourth floor as the butler told me.

We soon reached a massive wooden door draped in a red cloth, and the butler knocked on the door.

"Lord Sirzechs, your friend, Lord Issei, is here to see you."

He said as I smiled at the Lord Issei part.

"Of course yes, send him in Ruthford."

Sirzechs said as the butler, Ruthford opened the door.

Sirzechs smiled as he waved me into the office. I walked in, leaving Kiba to stand outside. Sirzechs's office was extremely elegant, with an ivory work table, adorned with the finest relics from the human world. I to be honest do not know why Sirzechs likes the culture of humans so much to have such items in his office.

Sirzechs got up from his desk, and walked in front of me.

"Issei, my friend."

Sirzechs said as we hugged.

"Nice to see you too Sirzechs."

I said, breaking off the hug while smiling. You haven't changed at all have you, Sirzechs?

"So, what was so important that you had to bring me here?"

I asked my friend, as Sirzechs face turned serious.

"I-I'm in love."

He stuttered out.

!

"Who is the lucky lady?"

I asked my friend. Whoever this woman is, she is lucky to have someone like Sirzechs as a husband.

"It's Grayfia Lucifuge."

He said.

….Wait, what?!

Did I hear that right?

A Lucifuge?!

"Grayfia Lucifuge? Sirzechs, you know what….."

I started to say before Sirzechs interrupted me.

"Yes, Issei, I know that she is a Lucifuge. The mortal enemy of our cause. But I love her, and she loves me back."

Love? What do you know about love?

"Sirzechs, don't you think there might be an ulterior motive for this? She is trying to distract you and sabotage our war effort."

I said as Sirzechs glared at me.

"Issei, are you so cynical you can't see true love? I'm in love, and she loves me."

Sirzechs said as I shook my head.

"And so what? You are going to rescue her from Old Satan Faction territory? Do you even know where she is?!"

I hate shouting at my friend, but I need to shake some sense into him. Grayfia is bad news for Sirzechs, and he knows it.

"Yes, I know where she is. She wants to be rescued from Old Satan Faction territory."

Sirzechs said as I stared at him in disbelief.

"And how are you going to do that? Go charging in there by yourself and pluck here out of there? The area she is in is probably crawling with highly trained Lucifuge Guard troops given who she is and how close her family is to Rizevim."

I said, trying to get through to my friend.

"No. I'm having help for this."

He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you crazy? No one in their right mind is going to help you with this! In fact, does Ajuka or Serafall know about this?"

I shouted at my friend, who looks enraged.

"No they don't. I came to you first because I wanted you to accompany me into Old Satan Faction territory to help retrieve her."

He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Sirzechs, I'm doing this as a friend. Do not do this. I will not help you destroy yourself over false love."

I said, trying my back to my friend and walking towards the door.

"Issei! What about all the times I've helped you with Akasha?! You can't repay me for what I've done for you?! Are you going to destroy my love because your's was lost?!"

He shouted at me as I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you say about Akasha?! No one talks about her like that!"

I turned my body around and shouted it directly at Sirzechs's face.

"Let the anger go Issei, and help me claim my love."

Sirzechs said as he stepped forward to me.

I slapped Sirzechs in the face with my right hand. It made sense. I could understand him.

"Sirzechs, you do a lot of stupid things, but I can see you are right with this. I will help."

I said as Sirzechs face lit up.

"Where is she?"  
I asked my friend.

"Daemonum." He said to me.

"Alright, let's head out tomorrow."

Sirzechs and I managed to sneak out from Lilith under the pretenses that Sirzechs and I were having a heart to heart in Sirzechs office, and were not to be disturbed under any circumstances.

We managed to slip out of town in the middle of the night on horseback, and we headed Northwest to the territory of the Old Satan Faction.

Daemonum is a rather small city about thirty miles from our territory, so it shouldn't be that much time until we get there.

We are both in disguises to conceal our true identities. Sirzechs is famous throughout the Underworld for his flaming red hair, and I am known for my military exploits, so we needed to change our faces and bodies with magic.

Sirzechs became a six foot three inch, tan skinned slave with black hair and blue eyes.

I became a five foot ten inch, tan skinned merchant with brown hair and green eyes. We both had to suppress our auras to Low-class Devil levels to avoid suspicion as we travel.

My name is now Johan Agripa while Sirzechs is now Weinrich Heyer. My cover is that I am Sirzechs' master and we are headed for Daemonum for a slave auction.

We are playing the parts well, in my opinion. Sirzechs looks the part of the slave with his rags, and I look like a merchant with my fancy suit. We managed to fool a checkpoint on the highway into Daemonum, which is about two miles as we are on the outskirts.

We are riding in a covered carriage, pulled by horses that we stole at the border. Sirzechs is steering the horses, and I am sitting in the back.

I see Daemonum through the trees. It is a city remarkably similar to Lilith, architecture wise at least.

Oh great, more checkpoints. I see a checkpoint right in front of the entrance to the city. The checkpoint is heavily manned, with at least thirty heavily armored troops manning the checkpoint. I can feel their magical auras from over here. A few Middle-class Devils and the rest of them are High-class Devils.

I can see one of them putting his hand up, indicating us to stop the carriage.

"What is your business here?"

The squeaky male voice said behind the facemask.

"We are here for the slave auction in a week." I told the soldier respectfully as I noted the movement of the other soldiers out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright, anything suspicious to declare?"

The same soldier asked me.

"No, nothing to declare."

I said to him.

"Alright then, you made proceed."

The soldier said as the spikes in front of the road were removed.

"Thank you."

We passed through the gap, and headed to the stone bridge that leads into the city. We went over the bridge and made it into Daemonum.

"Alright, where is she held up?"

I asked, whispering into Sirzechs's ear.

"Don't worry, just follow me. I know where she is."

Sirzechs said as we pulled into a stable. There are stables on the outsides of all major cities, so this is not uncommon for the Underworld, or even the human world.

I paid the stable boy with twenty gold coins to watch the horses. We aren't going to need them on the way out any way.

We walked side by side on the streets of Daemonum. People walked by us without batting us an eye as we walked towards where Grayfia was holed up.

Sirzechs told me that Grayfia sent him a secret note, telling of her location to be 377 Ronwe Street. Ronwe Street, a site of many impressive manors within a city, and it still is from what I currently see. The manors are quite impressive, all of them being five story mansions, coated in beautiful colors of paint with many windows looking out onto the street.

"There."

Sirzechs told me. Geez, I could have guessed that myself.

Sirzechs is talking about the manor at 377. I can clearly see the heavily armed Lucifuge Guard troops standing in front of the manor. Lucifuge Guard troops are the best bodyguard forces that the Old Satan Faction has at its disposal. The Lucifuge Guard was an entire army regiment under the command of Euclid Lucifuge before the civil war, and when the war started, it was no surprise that the entire army regiment went to their side.

I've had the unfortunate experience of battling with these troops. They are exceptionally trained, armed, and fanatical to their leaders, Euclid, and Rizevim Lucifer as the Lucifuge Guard acts as his personal guard.

"What to do now?"

Sirzechs asked me as I eyed the stern faced Lucifuge Guard troops. I stared at him in disbelief before thinking of my response.

"We first find a way in. I have an idea, let's knock out some of the Lucifuge Guard and infiltrate our way in."

I said to Sirzechs.

"Sounds like a plan."

He replied.

Alright, now it is the waiting game.

"Sirzechs, how is your uniform?"

I asked Sirzechs as I put on the helmet visor. We managed to corner two Lucifuge Guard troops urinating away from the manor, and we killed them, and are now putting on their armor.

Well, I managed to put on my uniform, but Sirzechs is fumbling around with the helmet.

It's on backwards, stupid.

I twisted the helmet so that it was the right way.

"Thanks Issei."

He said as he adjusted the helmet to properly fit his face.

"Ready?" I asked Sirzechs as he stared at me in his helmet.

"Yes, let's go. I know the way, follow me."

He said as we left the alley that we currently stood in, and walked onto the street.

We made our way back to the manor, and slipped inside.

The manor was very impressive with many wonderful paintings hanging from the well decorated manor.

There were many pairs of Lucifuge Guard troops patrolling the manor. Sirzechs and I walked side by side, making us look like every other pair of guards.

Sirzechs and I walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor, where apparently Grayfia is held.

Yep, judging by the guards in front of the room and the heavy smell of perfume, I'd say that is Grayfia's room.

There are two stern faced guards standing outside of the room, there is no way we are getting inside without them knowing.

"Lord Euclid is requesting your presence downstairs."

Sirzechs said to the guards as we approached them.

"Really? Lord Euclid made it clear that we are to stay guard here, no matter what."

Sirzechs said to them.

"Um, okay then."

The two guards said, walking past us to get to the stairs.

Wow, I couldn't believe that actually worked.

Sirzechs knocked on the door.

"Lady Lucifuge, may we come in?"

He asked me to say through the door.

"Come in."

I heard a feminine voice say from behind the door.

We opened the door to find two women inside.

Grayfia Lucifuge, I'd remember her face anywhere. I've seen her many times at the various Underworld social functions we've attended. She is wearing a flowing white dress and sandals on her feet.

We have an escape to do! Couldn't you wear something that is easier to escape in?!

The brown haired woman to her side looks to be her handmaiden, given the way she is dressed.

"Grayfia. It is I."

Sirzechs said as he took off his helmet. His face is back to normal, as is his voice.

I kept watch on the handmaiden, wanting to make sure she doesn't make a sound or anything like that.

Nope!

Her mouth is starting to open, so I rushed into action. I rushed in and covered her mouth with my hand. She kicked and screamed as I kept my hand over her mouth.

Ouch! The bitch bit my hand.

"Alanna, it is fine. They are here to help us."

Grayfia said to the handmaiden, who stopped struggling.

"You can let her go now." She said to me.

I released my grip on her, and she ran away from me before turning around and giving me the death stare.

"Lady Grayfia, these men are Anti-Satan Faction men! These are our enemies!" She shouted at Grayfia, who is currently in the arms of Sirzechs. Yep, I knew it was too early to let her out of my grip.

"Yes, they are. But I love him."

Grayfia said as she put her hand on Sirzechs' cheek.

"Sister! Are you okay in there?!" I heard a male voice say from outside the door.

"Master Euclid, there are ….." The handmaiden started to say before I blasted her apart with a fireball.

The door was bashed open with troops entering the hole in the wall. A effeminate male figure entered behind all of the other soldiers.

Euclid Lucifuge.

I hate this guy so much.

Okay, think Issei, how would you get out of this?

"Escape you two, I'll hold them off!" I said as I blasted the soldiers in front of us with lightning from my fingers.

There was a big explosion in the room as the lightning hit the soldiers. I heard the sound of glass shattering behind me.

Going through the window? Interesting.

I turned to see the glass window behind me broken. I jumped out the window and opened my Devil wings up, and took flight.

I raced towards Grayfia and Sirzechs and both of them had their Devil wings open, so they were flying at top speed.

"Sirzechs! Rain down some spells to slow their pursuit!"

I shouted at Sirzechs as I heard spells being cast from below.

I myself turned and launched a hail of earthen balls at the attackers below. The balls managed to slam into the attackers below, killing all of them as I confirmed with their disappearing auras.

Still, it won't be long until the Lucifuge Guard arrives on Griffin back to kill us. Okay, we essentially have to avoid the Lucifuge Guard and other Old Satan Faction fighters for thirty miles.

Alright, not an easy thing to do considering I see a bunch of them coming at our 12 o'clock.

"Fly, fly faster!"

I shouted at Sirzechs and Grayfia before I created thousands of sharpened Earth spears, which I sent flying back as I propelled myself even faster.

I briefly turned my head to see all of the ones that were chasing us not there anymore. They died. Job accomplished.

Agh, another powerful energy signature is rapidly approaching us from behind.

Euclid Lucifuge is coming. It is his presence that I felt at the manor, and it is the one I am feeling now.

Damn it, and we were so close to the border, only 10 miles to go, and at the speed we were going, we would have made it in less than 2 minutes.

Alright, buy them enough time by stalling Euclid.

I stopped in my tracks and spun around to see a rapidly approaching Euclid. Ah, he does not look happy by any means.

Alright, bring it.

I created a storm of earthen spikes that I sent at Euclid. Euclid grinned and created two ice dragons that smashed the storm of spikes.

The dragons then roared at me, rushing me by covering a large amount of distance in a short amount of time. Impressive speed, if I may say.

I created lightning bolts which caused the dragons to explode on connect with the dragons, causing ice fragments to rain down on the ground below.

I felt him try to freeze my body over, and I countered appropriately by releasing a stream of energy out of my body to prevent the freezing.

"Impressive, Issei Hyoudou. Your reputation preceeds you." Euclid said with a smirk. He knows who I am behind this helmet?

I took off my helmet and stared back at Euclid. It feels, weird to be complimented by your opponent during battle, but nonetheless, it is a gentleman's duty to return the gesture.

"As does yours, Euclid Lucifuge."

I said as he created a sword of pure ice in both of his hands.

"You ready?"

He asked me. A gentleman's duel. Of course I am ready. I created two reinforced earth swords in my hands.

"Sticking to the ideals. Of course I am ready."

I said, rushing at Euclid, who rushed forward.

We clashed with our swords, releasing a tremendous amount of energy in the process. I pushed against his swords, and he pushed against mine with equally ferocious determination. We repelled each other away before each launching ice and earth shards at each other.

We dodged each others attacks, and we charged back at each other with our swords. We charged at each other many more times and retreated back, before coming back for more.

Again, the swords clashed and ended in a stalemate again. This is going nowhere quickly.

I morphed my swords into two large earth hammers as Euclid turned his swords in ice spears.

His spears have a lot more range on them than does my hammers, so I have to be worried about that. Alright, I thought of a great plan.

I rushed forward at Euclid with a shield wall of earth in front of me. I then threw one of my hammers at the wall, shattering the wall. I took Euclid by surprise by throwing a second hammer at Euclid, who hit him in the stomach, causing him to drop the spears.

I've stunned him! Time to go in for the kill.

I created another hammer, and swung it at his face as hard as I could. The hammer hit his face, causing blood to fly out of his nose as his body hit the ground below at a very fast speed.

I followed his body to the ground very cautiously as I could still feel his aura. As I descend to the ground, I launched thousands of earth spikes at the crater where Euclid is.

His body got up from the crater that was created from the impact. His face is bleeding profusely from the nose and jaw. There are numerous spikes protruding from his body.

I created an earth sword as Euclid created an ice sword.

Alright, one of us will die.

I rushed at Euclid, who struggled to raise his sword up. I leveled my sword at Euclid's neck and waited for the blade to make connect.

At the last second, I saw a smile appear on Euclid's face and the ice sword rised rapidly. I spun around, dodging the ice sword, and when I turned back, my arm swung the sword at his head.

I heard a head chop off and something roll away. I felt his aura disappear from existence. Euclid Lucifuge has died.

One of the leaders in the Old Satan Faction has died.

He shall be treated with dignity.

I opened my wings back up, and stared one last time at Euclid before turning away.

Alas, he was a worthy opponent.

Shame he wasn't on our side.

He would have been a fine solider on the side of good.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please be sure to review. I am disappointed that the second chapter has less than 5 reviews, as I don't know what I did wrong or right with that chapter.

Also, the poll about which fanfic to update is still up and will be up for another week. The King of Purgatory is leading polls, and if this continues, I will update that more often that I do this one. So if you do not want this, visit the poll on my profile and vote for the choice you want.

Today is Mother's Day, so be sure to be kind to your mother. Give her a gift, or at the very least, just talk to her and thank her for what she has done for you.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
